Traitor
by The Cloak
Summary: The final days of the soldier, Reks, after recieveing mortal wounds from the traitor, Basch.
1. Chapter 1

The boy heard voices floating above him.

"I told you! He's slowing us down!" A far off voice said.

"Don't say that!" A closer voice – probably right in front of his face – said.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw two men with wild hair – one black-haired the other blonde – the blonde man was leaning right in front of him and the black-haired man was farther off.

"Vossler, he's waking!" The blonde man said.

"Good thing, too. We're already behind schedule, Bausch." Vossler said irritably.

Ignoring the other man, Bausch asked the boy. "Are you okay, son?"

"I…I'm fine, sir." He answered.

"Good. What's your name?" Bausch asked.

"R…Reks." He answered.

"Okay, Reks. How old are you?"

"…Seventeen, sir." Reks said.

Bausch got a frown. "Family?"

"My brother's all I have left, sir. He's fifteen and lives in Rabanastre."

"So young." Bausch said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're not old enough to hold your own sword, not to mention fighti-"

"No!" Reks interrupted. "I want to fight! For my homeland, and my parents!"

Bausch looked into Rek's eyes.

All of a sudden, Vossler yelled. "Bausch, the South End!"

Bausch immediately got up and looked behind Reks. Reks got to his feet, and looked behind him. There were enemy soldiers…at least twelve, probably more, rushing from the south.

Vossler turned to Bausch. "Bausch! Take the 1st Battalion and get to the castle. My Battalion will hold these off and then meet you inside."

"Got it! Come on, Reks!" Bausch yelled.

Reks, remembering that _he_ was in the 1st Battalion, ran with Bausch to the castle gate, where more men were unlocking the door.

Reks, Bausch, and the other seven knights of the battalion rushed into the castle. The lone guard was quickly eliminated, and the men moved on. They were at the foot of the stairs when, another enemy guard from the other side of the room rushed at Reks.

Reks caught the sword on his own and pushed the man away. He swung at the guard and hit him right in the shoulder – one of the only places his armor did not protect him – The man fell on the ground clutching his bleeding arm. Reks finished him off quickly and caught up with the battalion.

As they went up the stairs and to the next room, two more enemies were met. Reks, at the back of the group, watched one of their own men fall before the guards were killed. The group walked into the room. Seeing no enemies, the Battalion decided to stop for a minute to regain their energy.

Reks walked over to where Bausch was standing. "Where could Vossler be?" Bausch said quietly. "He should have caught up to us by now."

"Maybe he-" Reks said hesitantly.

"No." Bausch interrupted. "He's been through worse. People like him don't die in places like this."

Then, there was a pound on the door. The Battalion immediately stood at attention and readied their swords. The door opened to reveal two guards run through. Another one of our men was taken down before the guards were. The Battalion quickly moved on – in the next room there was a flight of stairs. We all moved up until three more guards ran from behind.

Reks, being at the rear, was their first target. Bausch stopped to help him.

"No, Captain!" Reks said. "You must get to our king, I'll hold them here!"

Bausch nodded and ran up the stairs. Reks turned back to the three men. One of them ran at him. He blocked his sword and tried to slash back at the man's stomach. The blow bounced off the guard's armor and then another guard ran at Reks. The guard swung at his face, but Reks blocked it and pushed his sword away.

He swung at the neck and the man went down. The other two guards continued their attack. Reks blocked another blow and jumped back. He got into position and shot a Fire spell at one of the guards. It hit the guard and he fell down.

The final guard ran at Reks. Reks swung his sword and hit the man at the neck. He clutched his neck and sank to the floor. Reks ran up to catch up to the group. After, going through an empty hallway, he reached the door to the King's chamber.

He stepped inside…and saw the dead bodies of his _fellow_ soldiers littering the ground. He froze in the doorway. _Something happened here._ He thought._ Somebody killed these people._ He slowly walked into the room…then a chill ran through his spine. Not only were his friends dead…so was their king.

Then, after hearing a footstep behind him, Reks twirled around…and saw Captain Bausch staring at him. He felt a sharp pang of pain in his stomach and looked down to see Bausch holding a dagger into his stomach.

Reks looked into Bausch's face…

"Our king…" Reks said slowly. "Captain…why?"

And the last thing Reks saw was Bausch's cold eyes staring into his…and then darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now that I've introduced Vaan's point of view, this story may get a bit longer, but I'm still planning on a relatively short story. Don't worry - even though it's Vaan's point of view, the main focus of the story is still on Reks.**

**--**

Vaan sprinted alongside the parade car.

"Reks! Reks!" He yelled, waving at it, trying to spot his older brother.

It was the big celebration where all the soldiers were coming home…God, he hadn't seen Reks in half a year! He was going to find him as soon as possible and ask him all the gruesome details of battle. He wanted to be a soldier just like his brother, and he needed to know what war was like.

Vaan was pushing people out of the way, trying to keep up with the parade car. It had begun slowing and Vaan caught up with it. He waited eagerly at the door, expecting soldier upon soldier to climb out…and then finally seeing his older brother step out – tall, armor glinting in the sun. Vaan had a vase full of Galbana Lilies – the flowers that Reks loved so much – sitting on the table waiting for him.

Vaan was snapped back to reality when the parade car doors opened. He was waiting for those knights in their shining armor to step out tall and proud…but instead he saw two medics pulling a stretcher. A stretcher with a person in it. His older brother. Reks. Oh God…

Everything happened as a blur. Vaan pushing through the crowd. Ducking under the border. The medics trying to push him away. That cold, empty look in Rek's eyes…The soldier finally grabbing a hold of Vaan and tossing him back to the crowd.

_The Medics. I have to talk to the Medics._

_--_

Time passed. He didn't know how, but time passed. The crowd dispersed and Vaan found himself alone on the side of the Rabanastran road. The Medics had taken Reks to the castle. To the Medical Wing. Vaan had to get in.

Vaan, Lilies in hand, walked slowly up to the castle.

"Ay," A soldier asked him. "What are you doing up here. The Parades over, it's a working day, peasant!"

Vaan looked at the soldier with contempt. "I'm here to see my brother. He was hurt."

Vaan continued walking. He had almost reached the door when the soldier pushed him back down the stairs. "Can you prove it? We can't just let anyone that says those words pass."

"It's true! My brother's name is Reks! He was injured!" Vaan said furiously.

"Pff…any ol' guy could say that and we'd let him in. You could be a pirate for all we know."

"If I was you'd be dead already." Vaan muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" The soldier asked.

"Nothing. Now LET ME IN!" Vaan charged for the door.

The soldier caught him by the hand and turned him around. Before Vaan could react the soldier's armored fist had smashed into his face. Vaan stumbled back. The soldier pushed him down the stairs and Vaan fell to the ground.

"Get out of here." The soldier said.

Vaan, his nose bleeding, wiped the blood off his face and turned around disgusted. Vaan needed to talk to Dalan.

And find a way in the castle…


End file.
